


Artpost for: Resisting Mr. Milton

by romachebella, SargentMom573



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romachebella/pseuds/romachebella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentMom573/pseuds/SargentMom573
Summary: Imagining Dean and Cas in regency era clothes has always been a favorite of mine, so when the chance came up to be the pinch hit artist for SargentMom573‘s story, I didn‘t have to think twice... and it was huge fun doing the illustrations for her story!Thanks, as always, to the wonderful DCBB mods - you make life better and a lot more interesting for many of us ;)Link to fic;https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413671/chapters/38425931?view_adult=true





	Artpost for: Resisting Mr. Milton

**Author's Note:**

> Imagining Dean and Cas in regency era clothes has always been a favorite of mine, so when the chance came up to be the pinch hit artist for SargentMom573‘s story, I didn‘t have to think twice... and it was huge fun doing the illustrations for her story!  
> Thanks, as always, to the wonderful DCBB mods - you make life better and a lot more interesting for many of us ;)
> 
> Link to fic;
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413671/chapters/38425931?view_adult=true

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=35i6gpt)

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=50fgpy)

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=2n66el2)

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=2iji22u)


End file.
